Silent Tears
by shadowgrave22
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Edward sees all the couples around him and wonders why he was meant to be lonely. "He silently wept into the ground, wondering why God had bestowed such a lonely life upon him. He would never be loved. Well, at least, not in that way."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**. All characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**_

Edward sat on the piano bench, letting out a large sigh.

The others were doing _it. _Again. No, they weren't making love, though that certainly bothered Edward what with their vivid minds… No, it was just an average night.

Jasper and Alice were on the couch, cuddling, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. When Alice would all of a sudden become bored, Jasper would plant a kiss right behind her ear, making her sigh in contentment.

Emmett and Rosalie, although they had the most physical relationship, were upstairs in their bedroom, also snuggling. Emmett had gone and bought heated blankets to make Rosalie feel warm. Human. They were kissing, not making out, but giving each other sweet pecks.

And Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, talking about what had happened in the hospital earlier that day. Apparently, a nurse, set on getting Carlisle, had flirted and went too far, practically stripping in his office. Carlisle assured Esme that everything was fine, that the nurse was fired and that Esme was the only girl who ever touched his heart. Esme smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

It was all very sweet. Yet horrible at the same time.

Edward stared at the ivory keys, waiting for something to come to him, to distract him from this silent pain of… of…

What _was_ this feeling that Edward was feeling? It was not resentment, no, he was happy for his whole family, but it was not contentment either. It felt like some part of him was missing, that he was incomplete.

He sighed again and stood up from the bench. He needed to think, to find out what this hidden emotion was, and how to get rid of it. It was not a pleasant feeling. So he walked past Alice and Jasper, who wore concerned looks on their faces. They were afraid that Edward was depressed. Then Alice's face went blank…

Edward was in a secluded part of the woods now, a meadow you could call it. It was very calming; the sound of the wind rustling the tree branches, the cool night air blowing past his face…

His mind turned back to his family. What had made him feel this emotion? Why was this feeling gnawing at the back of his head, hurting him to no end? And then Edward finally recognized this emotion.

He was lonely.

He hadn't felt this way since he was told that his mother was pronounced dead. Even when Carlisle had made him into a vampire, he was still lonely, and no amount of father-son bond could cover that up. Over the decades, he silently sat back and watched the new members of Carlisle's coven pair up. Carlisle found Esme, Rosalie found Emmett, and Jasper and Alice's story made him… cry.

He silently wept into the ground, wondering why God had bestowed such a lonely life upon him. He would never be loved. Well, at least, not in _that_ way. The only love he would feel was familial.

He heard a rustling in the trees. He immediately crouched into a defensive position and hissed, ready to attack whatever dared to disrupt his peace. His position relaxed when he saw it was only Alice.

"Edward?" she whispered, slowly and cautiously approaching him.

He took his face out of his hands and looked at her. "Yes, Alice?"

She smiled and said, "She's coming, Edward. I've seen it."

His face was suddenly eager. "Who? When? What…. What does she look like? What is she like? Is she a vegetarian too? Wha-"

She silenced him. She couldn't answer some of his questions because Edward hadn't decided yet. He hadn't decided if he would actually talk to the girl he would love, because she hadn't arrived yet. She was still making her way to this drizzly, gray place of Forks.

"I can't answer that yet, Edward. But…"

"But what?" he asked eagerly.

"But you'll love her. And that's all that matters."

They both smiled.

_It's a good thing he has such good self-control_, she thought. He would need it.

_**I would've written more, but I think this stands perfectly as a one-shot, don't you think? I might make a sequel with Bella, Edward reflecting how he was in this story and how happy he is now. What do you think? Reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
